Only You
by NewAccountOnPage
Summary: Read profile before reading this! Someone out there lusts after Timmy Turner. It's stronger than Cosmo's or Tootie's feelings for him. And finding out who it could be is driving poor Timmy to the brink of insanity. Yaoi/Slash Two shot! R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Only You**

**--Takes place after The Anti GodParents. Someone out there lusts after Timmy Turner. It's stronger than Cosmo's or Tootie's feelings for him. And finding out who it could be is driving poor Timmy to the brink of insanity. Yaoi/Slash One shot. **

**An- **Mr. Katich is another OC. I just got his name from an old science teacher of mine...I just updated his personality. And the same rules follow. I don't own any of the original characters, they belong to the FABULOUS Butch Hartman. But I do own this story and Angelina Chrysillie/Turner.

* * *

Timmy frowned as he sat on the edge of his bed, lost in his own thoughts. It was that dream again that was bothering him. The dream with the same glowing red eyes of the same person who whispered sweet loving words in his ear. The whispery voice...he knew it didn't belong to his Cosmo. And it couldn't be Tootie. No. It was a manly, lustful whisper and it sent shivers down his spine everytime he heard it.

He wanted to know who it was. But everytime he drew close to finding out, his stupid alarm clock would ring, snapping him back to reality. Cosmo frowned, watching his love from the fishbowl. He could tell something was troubling him and he wanted to help in any way possible. "Timmy, please, tell me what's wrong," he pleaded in a gentle voice.

Timmy shook his head, frowning as he glanced over at his godfather. "Nothing's wrong, Cosmo." He had lied. Lied to his very own lover, The very thought of lying to him had pained him, just as much as it hurt Cosmo to know that Timmy didn't want his help. The brown haired teen sighed as he watched his GodFather swim back inside the castle. "I'm sorry, Cosmo," he whispered, closing his eyes. "But this is something I'd like to find out on my own."

He layed back down, resting his head against the pillow. Glancing over at the alarm clock, he saw that it was only two in the morning. Maybe he could gain a few more hours of sleep before school. He closed his eyes once again, wondering if the voice would return again.

* * *

_He found himself standing in the same dark room as to when the voice first appeared. His eyes widened with excitement as he stood still, allowing his eyes adjust to the darkness as he waited patiently. "You came back..."_

_A shiver crawled down his spine as he heard the voice once more. He soon felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. "I had to," he breathed, leaning back a little as he felt a clawed hand begin to caress his neck. "I'm glad you did. I missed you," the voice whispered in his ear._

_Timmy shivered once more, closing his eyes. "I..." What was he going to say? That he missed him too? He didn't even know what he looked like! He bit down on his bottom lip as he felt lips brush against his cheek. "Do you have to sneak around like this? Why can't I see who you are?" _

_Silence. The figure had let Timmy go and stepped back into the shadows. "Because, you'll hate me if you found out. You'll hate yourself."_

_Timmy's eyes widened as he saw the figure begin to slowly fade from his vision. "N-no! Don't go! I could never hate you!" Tears sprang in his eyes as he began running after the shadow that seemed to be fading even faster..._

* * *

"No, don't!"

"Timmy? Timmy!" His eyes fluttered open and he stared into the concerned, slightly frightened eyes of his godfather's. He was holding Timmy up by the shoulders, shaking him gently. He only seemed to stop when Timmy opened his eyes.

"Cosmo," he mumbled, leaning forward until he could feel himself rest against his love's chest, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist tightly. He shook a little bit, snuggling against the green-haired fairy.

Cosmo gazed down at his own love, worriedly. He ran a hand through his hair lovingly. "Timmy, what's bothering you? You're starting to scare me, you know," he whispered, hugging the teenager tightly.

Timmy bit down on his bottom lip, still wondering if he should tell him. He had never kept anything from Cosmo before. Unless Wanda bribed him too, but that was in the past. "It was just a nightmare, Cos-Chan. R-really, I'll be okay." Cosmo stared at him, not really buying the little white lie. But his thoughts were quickly thrown aside as he felt his lover kiss him reassuringly. He smiled down at Timmy, caressing his cheek with one hand.

"If you're sure," Cosmo whispered softly, returning the kiss. "You'd better get ready for school, love."

Timmy rolled his eyes and groaned. "Can't I pretend to play sick today?"

Cosmo just chuckled and shook his head, standing up and stretching. "Can't have any more absence notes on your ass from Katich, Tim-Tim. Besides, I'll never hear the end of it if Wanda finds out," he rolled his eyes at the sound of her name.

Timmy smiled as he got dressed and ready for school. Cosmo was right about those two. Wanda had been checking up on them every now and then, making sure Cosmo hadn't goofed up anything while she was with Anti-Cosmo. Little did she know, being around Timmy more by himself had given Cosmo confidence in getting the wishes he had made in the past few months right. Timmy's homeroom teacher, on the other hand, Mr. Katich, he would be what you would call 'One With A Short Temper' problem. If you were even a minute late to his class, you wouldn't be allowed in.

He looked at Cosmo with pleading eyes. "You wouldn't mind coming with me, would you, Cos-Chan?" he asked softly, playing with the hem of his dark pink shirt.

Cosmo blinked a few times, gazing over at him, confused. What would he disguise himself as? Timmy noticed his thoughtful expression and shook his head. "Don't disguise yourself. Just hide your wings and come as a parental guidance." Cosmo's eyes widened as he raised his wand, making his wings invisible just as his love requested. _I did it again! I got it right!_ He grinned brightly at his success.

Timmy snickered softly, grabbing Cosmo's hand and pulling him out the door. "We can walk to school with Sis and Chester," he announced, grabbing his backpack, closing the bedroom door behind them. His sister was already downstairs, waiting for him, Chester was with her as well. Chester stared at Cosmo, a confused expression on his face. His eyes rested on their hands, which the other was holding.

"Uh, Timmy, who--?" He was cut off when Angelina whispered in his ear, explaining the fact the Cosmo was his boyfriend, at least that's what Timmy heard her say. He grinned, watching Chester's face heat up with embarassment. "O-oh, heh..we should get going," he managed to choke out, clearing his throat a little.

"Dude, you okay?" Timmy asked, smiling a bit more as he wrapped an arm around Cosmo's waist, pulling him closer.

Chester grinned, glancing over at him. "It's cool, man. I'm fine." He punched him in the arm playfully as the group started walking to the high school.

* * *

**Dimmsdale High**

Timmy followed Angelina and Chester inside to homeroom just as the bell rang. Safe. He glanced over at Cosmo, who was behind him, looking worried as he the class was giving him odd looks. Before Timmy could speak, Mr. Katich walked inside the classroom and closed the door. He gave Cosmo a questioning look and stole a glare at Timmy who swallowed hard. "Please, don't mind Cosmo, Mr. Katich, sir. My parents are letting him watch over me for some time and I wanted him to accompany me to school." The more he rambled on, the more it didn't make sense, at least to him.

Mr. Katich held up his hand for silence. "It's all right, Timothy. He may stay, just take your seats so we may begin todays lessons."

Oh, how he hated to be called Timothy. Anti-Cosmo had always called him that name and it got on his nerves. He frowned a little as he took his seat. Glancing over at Cosmo, he saw that he took the empty seat next to him, a warm smile plastered on his face. He returned the smile and turned his attention back to his teacher.

Timmy could feel his eyes grow heavy as the teacher droned on with something about the body's hormone's. He rested his head onto his desk. _Maybe if I can just rest my eyes for a few minutes, he won't notice, _he thought, closing his eyes.

* * *

_He could see the dark figure ahead of him...and he was the same height as him! This was the first time he was able to see him without having the stranger behind himself in secret. At least we're getting somewhere, he thought, drawing closer to the figure. "E-excuse me," he could have slapped himself as his voice came out shaky. He slowly reached out and touched the figure's shoulder. The person turned to face him, yet he was completely hidden by shadows. All he could make out was those red eyes and two vampire-like fangs. The outline of his hairstyle, though, was the same as his! _

_He blinked a few times, a bit taken aback. "You still love him, don't you?" The whisper again. Timmy shivered lightly, closing his eyes._

_"Who?"_

_He could see the figure arch a brow and chuckle. "Heh." __He opened his eyes as he felt warm lips press against his own. He didn't dare to struggle; instead he allowed himself to be kissed by his admirer. He closed his eyes, pulling the figure closer to him, deepening the kiss as best as he could. _

_After a few minutes, the figure pulled away, and Timmy could see the warm smile on his face. "Will you let me see who you are?" he asked hopefully, his cheeks a bit flushed._

_The figure shook his head, placing a clawed hand on his left cheek, stroking it gently. "I'm afraid I can't do that, love."_

_"Why not?" Frustrated tears had begun to form in his eyes._

_"You could say that I'm trapped here." The figure frowned, placing a quick kiss to Timmy's forehead. "You'd better wake up before you get in trouble."_

_"But, I--" He was cut off by another sweet kiss._

_"Until next time..."_

* * *

"TIMOTHY TURNER!" Timmy's eyes snapped open upon hearing the harsh voice of his teacher. He could still feel the warm tender kisses, tears staining his cheeks. "There is to be NO napping in my class! Got it?" Mr. Katich continued, not noticing the tears.

Timmy wiped his eyes hastily with his sleeve. "Y-yes, sir..."

Cosmo stared at Timmy, concern showing in his eyes. Timmy caught the look and merely shook his head, faking a smile. Cosmo frowned at this, lowering his gaze to his hands.

* * *

**Turner House**

Angelina watched her brother worriedly as he stumbled into the living room, dropping his bookbag down on the couch. "Timmy?" he turned to face her and she gasped softly upon seeing tears begin to well up in his eyes. "Bro, what's wrong?" she asked quietly, raising his hand to his cheek.

Her eyes widened as he brushed it away and shook his head. "Not now, sis..." She frowned a little, watching him walk up the stairs to his room.

"Where did Timmy go?" Angelina turned upon hearing the concerned voice of Cosmo. "Up to his room," she replied. Before she could get another word out, Cosmo had brushed right past her, following after her brother. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder," she mumbled, walking into the kitchen.

* * *

"Timmy?" Cosmo spoke softly, opening the door to his bedroom slowly. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Ti--" he stopped himself when he turned around to see his lover sitting on the edge of his bed, his gaze fixated on the floor, a sullen expression on his face. He quickly walked over and sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Timmy?"

"I wish he was out, Cosmo. I need to know who he is," he spoke in a shaky voice.

Cosmo blinked a few times, confused by his request. "You wish who was out, Timmy?"

Timmy frowned, biting down on his lip as he looked up at his godfather. "It's...complicated. But everytime I go to sleep, I see someone in my dreams. He-he claims to be my admirer or something. He won't reveal who he is though and it's driving me crazy!"

Cosmo chuckled a bit, not realizing who Timmy was talking about. I don't do the dream traveling bit, but I am one of your admirer's love," he smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Timmy shook his head quickly, blushing a bit. "I know you are, but there's another. He's got these red eyes and vampire fangs. Please, Cosmo. He's trapped in there and I want to help him out."

His godfather studied his expression. He really wanted his evil counterpart out? But Timmy didn't know he had an evil counterpart due to the little amnesia episode and Jorgen had locked away Nega-Timmy inside Timmy's mind before he could remember anything else. And why on earth would his counterpart have an attraction to Timmy? It didn't make any sense to him.

"Cosmo?"

He blinked, coming back to reality. "I don't know if I could do that, Timmy. Jorgen would be pretty pissed off if I granted your wish, you know," he mumbled, distracting himself as he pretended to play with his wand. _Well, he would be..._

Timmy sighed, closing his eyes. "I just want to find out who it is, Cos-Chan..." he whispered, leaning against him.

"I'm sorry, Timmy. It'd probably be for the best if you didn't know," Cosmo whispered back, pulling him close for a tight hug.

The teenager didn't know if he was right or not, but Cosmo knew what he was doing, right? Then why did it hurt him so much to know that he couldn't see his other possible lover?

_"You'll hate yourself."_ The voice echoed in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shut out the noise. Was it true though? Would he really hate himself if he was to find out? But he still wanted to know. But he didn't want Cosmo in trouble for his actions. And it would seem that the only possible way to see him again would be through his dreams.

Perhaps it really was for the best...

**TBC??**

--I don't really know if I should make it a two-shot or just have his counterpart appear in the sequel. Reviews would be appreciated. Just drop me a review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Fwee! Upon listening to an old Lordi song I happen to like very much, I have found that it fits Timmy and Nega-Tim-Tim's relationship perfect with this story!

**Disclaimer**: The original characters of the Fairly Odd Parents belong to the FABOULUS Butch Hartman. "Not The Nicest Guy" ish property of Lordi. Angelina, Mr. Katich and this story belongs to me. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

And for anyone who wants to see the video to the song, It's the old video from the band, but it's one of my favvy songs of theirs: http: / / www . youtube . com / watch? v bQQFebmAhGQ Okay, it wouldn't work for me when I pasted the link here, so just copy and paste the link, WITHOUT the spaces into a different window address bar if you wanna watch the video while reading the story. If it still don't work, PM me. There's supposed to be an equal sign after the v, but it wouldn't let me put it there. **grumbles**

Italic and bold defines the song lyrics. Just italics defines the thoughts and dream sequences.

--

_**Just for spite  
Every day, every night  
You still wonder, you wonder  
From the ashes I rise  
By the roll of the dice  
You'll go under, go under  
You never realized  
I'm back here to stay  
Like a fungus that grows on your side  
You never realized I won't go away  
Not tonight**_

Timmy frowned deeply as he turned on his right side, finding it hard to fall asleep after what his godfather had just told him. It wasn't fair! He had the right to know who was trapped inside his dreams. He wanted to meet this person so badly it hurt him. He curled up underneath the covers and squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to catch some sleep.

* * *

_He frowned again upon finding himself in the same darkened room as before. The figure again. He stayed in the corner this time, watching Timmy's actions closely. "What are you doing over there?" he asked softly._

_The figure said nothing, keeping his gaze on the slightly startled teenager. "Say something, do anything," Timmy pleaded, scared that he might have upset him somehow. _

_He blinked a few times as the figure slowly glided across the floor towards him. "Like I said before, do you really want to find out? You'll most likely end up hating yourself," he whispered, brushing his lips against Timmy's right ear, causing him to shudder gently. _

_The sixteen year-old swallowed hard and nodded, squinting his eyes a little to get a better look at the figure. "You really don't remember me, do you?" He whispered, kissing the teen's lips once. Timmy shook his head, biting his bottom lip as he forced the tears back down._

_**I'll never leave you lonely**_

_He smiled, caressing his cheeks gently. "Calm down, love." He licked his cheek a little, resting his head on Timmy's shoulder and a hand on his chest, while he wrapped his other arm around Timmy's waist. "Is it against the rules to have a crush on your counterpart?" he whispered, sending another shiver down his spine._

_**You'll never leave me darling  
Now hear my tender warning**_

_Timmy blinked a few times, a little bit startled. He gazed down at the figure who smiled up at him lovingly. This time, he could just make out his face. Black hair that closely resembled the shape of his own, his skin was a slightly darker color though. "You're my Counterpart?" he asked softly, staring into those red eyes._

_He nodded, reaching up to kiss him again. "It's Nega-Timmy." He pulled the teen closer towards him, deepning the kiss some. He pulled away after a few minutes. "I've always held a crush on you ever since Jorgen seperated us."_

_"I had no idea," Timmy stared at him, his cheeks flushed a little bit. _

_Nega-Timmy smirked, pulling the boy into a warm embrace. "That's because Jorgen gave you amnesia to forget about me after he locked me away in your mind." He paused, gazing deep into blue eyes. "Do you hate me?" _

_Timmy shook his head frantically, snuggling against his counterpart. "I could never hate you," he whispered, leaning his head against the other boy's chest. He stayed there like that, allowing the boy to hold him until he heard the faint sound of his alarm clock. "Nooo," he moaned, lifting his head a little. "Come with me," he pleaded just as he saw his counterpart begin to fade._

_"I can't. Jorgen's forbid it."_

* * *

His eyes snapped open as he reached over to shut the alarm clock off. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced over at the fishbowl. Cosmo was wide awake and was grinning at him. Timmy forced a smile back, still weary of what he told him the night before.

Cosmo blinked a few times, tilting his head a little as he watched his love get ready for the day. He poofed out of the fishbowl, standing at his side just as the teen placed on his pink hat. "Want me to come with you today, Tim-Tim?" He asked, cautiously. Timmy smiled faintly and nodded. He saw Cosmo heave a sigh of relief. Did he figure something was bothering him?

He shrugged it off as he grabbed his backpack. He still couldn't help but blush as Cosmo wrapped an arm around his waist, walking closer beside him as they made their way down the stairs. Angelina smiled at the two as she looked to be waiting for Chester. "Sleep well, bro?" She asked softly.

Timmy bit down on his bottom lip and gave a faint smile as he nodded. "Pretty good," he frowned after he said that. His godfather seemed to have noticed the frown due to the small hug he received after he said that. "Did you have the dream again?" He raised his eyes to meet worried green ones.

Angelina blinked, confused. "What dream?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Nothing!" Both Cosmo and Angelina jumped, startled from the harshness in Timmy's voice. The teen sighed, rubbing his temples. "Can we just go, please?"

Cosmo nodded, taking Timmy's hand gently in his as they continued to walk, leaving a slightly confused Angelina behind. The two walked in silence, allowing Timmy to think clearly before they arrived to Katich's class. He noticed Chester and his sister had arrived moments later, taking their seats just before the late bell rang. He gazed around the classroom, finding Sanjay's seat to be empty. _Uh-oh. He's never been late once,_ he thought, keeping his gaze on the empty seat.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard the door shut and Mr. Katich enter the room. It was then when Sanjay decided to make an appearance. He pounded on the door once, but Mr. Katich ignored it and went on teaching. Timmy shook his head and sat back in his seat. He stared at his desk, deep in thought.

_I have to tell Cosmo..._He decided, pretending to be taking notes as Mr. Katich droned on about molecules.

_You can't!_ He nearly jumped upon hearing the voice.

_Why? I want you out. Don't you want to be freed?_

_I don't want you in trouble because of me. I love you, I don't intend on hurting you._

Timmy frowned, gripping his pencil tight in his hand. _But it's hurting me to have you trapped in there. I don't care if I get in trouble. _

_Heh. You're stubborn._

_So are you,_ He smirked in silent victory when his counterpart didn't say anything back.

* * *

It was during Lunch break when Timmy decided to tell Cosmo the news. Cosmo still couldn't believe Timmy wanted his Counterpart out, so he argued with the facts over it. "Timmy, you don't understand! Jorgen will be after us if I granted the wish!" He lowered his voice a little upon seeing the stares they were getting from yelling earlier.

Timmy finally sat down, taking the seat across from Cosmo. "Does it look like I care? Don't you want me happy, Cosmo?" he asked softly, lowering his eyes to his tray of food.

Cosmo stiffened a little upon hearing that question. He...wasn't happy? His lower lip began to quiver and he bit down on it. The green haired fairy closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I thought you _were_ happy," he mumbled.

Timmy's eyes widened as he looked up at his godfather. He didn't mean to upset him! Hesitantly, he reached his hand over the table and took Cosmo's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Cosmo, I **Am** happy with you. Don't ever think anything different. I just want to meet this person is all," he whispered.

He blinked a few times, watching his love raise his green eyes to meet his. "And our love won't change once you do meet him, will it?" Timmy didn't know what to say after that. Things were getting a bit intimate in his dreams with his counterpart, but he still loved Cosmo with all his heart. "No, it won't," he finally answered, smiling softly.

Cosmo grinned from ear to ear upon hearing this. He leaned across the table and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll grant the wish after school, then, love."

* * *

Timmy stood in front of Cosmo behind the school. After he checked again, to make sure everyone had cleared the building and was headed home for the day, he turned to face his godfather, a huge smile on his face. "Okay, Cosmo, I wish my counterpart was freed and was out here with us!!"

Cosmo smiled and raised his wand, granting Timmy's wish. In a flash of bright light, Nega-Timmy was in clear sight, standing in between the two, a blank expression on his face. Timmy smiled as he stared at his counterpart, his heart started to beat faster as he saw his counterpart's eyes meet his, yet he said nothing. The two just stared at each other in silence. _What's he doing here?_ Timmy almost jumped upon hearing his counterpart's thoughts enter his head.

_Cosmo? Why not? He came with me to school and, well, he granted the wish,_ Timmy thought back, smiling softly as he took a step forward towards Nega-Timmy.

Nega-Timmy smiled back and did the same. He rested a hand on Timmy's right shoulder, moving slightly closer towards him. _I still love you, even though you still love him. _He pulled the boy closer and pressed his lips against the teen's in a passionate fashion. Timmy sighed into the kiss, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Nega-Timmy's shoulders. _But I'm afraid I must be going soon. I don't want to be caught by Jorgen. _

Timmy's eyes snapped open as his counterpart pulled away. _Where are you..._ his thoughts trailed off as he received another soft kiss. Nega-Timmy smiled a bit, watching his reaction before he took his leave.

_**You'll see me again**_

He looked over at Cosmo who was staring at the spot Nega-Timmy had stood in, his cheeks a bit flushed from watching the scene. "Cosmo?" The green-haired fairy lifted his gaze to Timmy's, smiling sheepishly.

"Heh, yes, Timmy?" His cheeks reddened even more as his godchild wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go home."

_**In the thunder and rain  
I come crawlin', I come crawlin'  
I've got eyes everywhere  
From the shadows I stare  
At you darling, my darling **_

End!

**Question**: Should Nega-Timmy reappear in the actual sequel? Lemme know what you think!


End file.
